


just a game

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Begging, Bondage, Brother fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom!Sam, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, No Safe Word, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Slutty!Dean, Soulless!Sam, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was gagging for it, rolling his hips as much as he could against his bonds. He let out a choked moan as the next bead slid in, the – what was it, eight, now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not calling this non-con, because Dean is on-board, but it's Soulless-y Sam so that warning is there. Dean doesn't really have much of a choice in the situation.

“ _Sammy,”_ Dean moaned. “Sammy – Sammy, _no!_ Please!” Dean writhed at the fullness of his ass as Sam began to work another bead into him.

“Oh, c’mon, Dean, we both know you can take it. ‘Sides, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you, pretty little slut?” It was true. As much as it hurt to be stuffed beyond capacity, Dean was gagging for it, rolling his hips as much as he could against his bonds. He let out a choked moan as the next bead slid in, the – what was it, eight, now? Each ever so slightly bigger than the last.

Sam grinned down at his big brother’s stretched asshole, and, without warning Dean, bent down to twirl his tongue around the hot flesh. Dean jerked forward at that (not getting far with his wrists tied to the headboard) and nearly screamed at the sensation of those eight silver balls rolling _inside_ him.

“Ph-please, Sammy – “ Another bead was forced passed his rim and Dean lost the ability to speak. “ _Please._ Just – just wanna come, please, please Sammy, just let me come – “ His breath hitched when a sharp slap landed on his ass. He quieted immediately, not making any noise except for muffled, choking sobs that he couldn’t seem to control.

“Don’t worry, big brother,” Sam said, voice dark and not reassuring in the least. “You’ll get to come.” Dean sighed with relief and immediately regretted it when it earned him a round of smacks on his ass, alternating enough that his whole ass would be the same color by the time Sam finished.

“Just…” Sam began, tracing Dean’s rim and moving the beads a bit with his fingers. He liked to watch his brother squirm. “Not quite yet.”

Dean let out a defeated groan. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
